Mean Of Love
by denisaomine8
Summary: Makna cinta dari dua sosok yang begitu mencintainya. Aomine Daiki, sang rival dan Kagami Raiga, kakak kembar Kagami Taiga. First Angst fic. Rate M for adult content and violence. OOC and THYPO EVERYWHERE. Mind to RnR?


"_Ketika kata-kata cinta menjadi pembunuh bagiku.."_

**Mean Of Love**

**Kuroko No Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by D-A8**

**Rate M for adult content and violence.**

**OOC, Thypo, Semi-canon, self-incest, Ngaco, Alur ngebut, kesalahan EYD, dsb.**

**A imagination about Touou!Kagami who be Seirin!Kagami twins. First Angsty fic. First rate M. Hope you like it.**

**Dimohon untuk tidak memberikan **_**flame**_**. DLDR**_**.**_

**=O0O0O=**

Tubuh itu tergolek lemah di kasur. Tanpa sehelai benang untuk menutupi. Penuh dengan peluh, memar, dan luka goresan yang melintang di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajah kokoh dan sorot mata tajam yang mampu membuat ciut nyali beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya itu kini terlihat sangat pucat dan menunjukan kalau dia lemah. Dia tak kuat. Dia tak berdaya.

Rambutnya pun terlihat lepek—yang notabene selalu mencuat bagai ribuan jarum merah halus yang tumbuh di kepala.

Beberapa orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya perihal kondisi seorang Kagami Taiga yang kini terlihat—_lemah_?

Ya, dia kini terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan. Lihatlah wajahnya baik-baik. Jejak bekas air matanya pun masih basah dan terlihat jelas. Dia menangis—sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk meneruskannya.

Dia capek.

" Kau sudah tidur?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya—tapi dia tetap tak bergeming. Masih meringkuk kea rah yang berlawanan dengan orang yang mengajaknya bicara tadi.

Tidak. Bukan suara yang lain. Tapi itu suaranya. Lebih tepatnya, suara yang mirip dengannya.

" Taiga.."

Suara langkah kaki mendekat menciptakan ketakutan di wajahnya. Mata crimson itu memang tertutup rapat—tapi itu tak menunjukkan bahwa Taiga sudah tertidur nyenyak di malam yang dingin ini.

Dia masih sadar. Makanya tubuh itu terlihat gemetaran ketika belaian lembut menghampiri wajah tampannya.

" Aku harap kau sudah tertidur. Kau besok sekolah kan?" –_Chu_. Pemuda lain itu mengecup lembut kuping Taiga. Berharap agar orang dibawahnya ini tidur nyenyak dan tenggelam dalam mimpi indah seakan tak ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

" Ah.. kau tertidur rupanya. Maafkan aku karena telah mengusikmu, Taiga." Bisik Raiga tepat di telinga Taiga.

Ya, Kagami Raiga. Saudara kembar Kagami Taiga yang juga merupakan siswa Touou _Academy_. Dan keberadaannya baru diketahui setelah Alex datang ke Jepang. Wanita dengan surai sewarna lemon itu berkata bahwa saudara kembarnya ikut ke Jepang karena sudah terlalu lama dia berpisah dengan Taiga. Tapi semua baru tahu ketika dia muncul di Touou _Academy_ sehari setelah pertandingan sengit antara Touou _Academy_ dengan Seirin _High School_. Menjadi siswa disana dan mendaftar untuk menjadi anggota tim basket unggulan di Tokyo tersebut.

Bahkan seorang Aomine Daiki yang—sangat—histeris luar biasa pun nyaris meneriakkan kata '_KAU GILA?!_' atau '_KAU AMNESIA, HAH—BAKAGAMI?!_' kalau Raiga tak segera menunjukkan berkas-berkas tentang dirinya tepat di depan wajah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut dan anggota tim Touou lainnya.

Maka, Imayoshi yang waktu itu sedang mengamati latihan anak kelas satu dan dua—mulai menaruh rasa percaya setelah mendapat penjelasan panjang—_well_.. orang pertama, sih. Raiga tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk hormat.

" Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu, _Senpai_."

… mau tak mau semuanya harus percaya dengan keberadaan Kagami Raiga. Dan harus mengakui bakat cemerlang dari yang bersangkutan ketika berhasil mengalahkan Aomine dengan jeda waktu yang sangat singkat tatkala ditantang bermain _one-on-one_.

" M-Mustahil.. Aomine-_san_ dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Kagami-_san_.." komentar pertama dari Ryo yang takjub ketika bola berwarna _orange_ itu berhasil masuk lewat _dunk_ dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan super.

" Gah! Aku sedang kecolongan! Lain kali akan kukalahkan kau!" Aomine menyahut dengan rasa tidak suka—meski ujung-ujungnya secara tersirat, dia mengakui kemampuan saudara kembar rivalnya itu.

" _Well_.. kuterima tantanganmu kapan saja,"

" TUH, LIHAT NOH! OI, AOMINE—LIAT DAN TIRU SIFAT RAIGA YANG SOPAN PADA SIAPA SAJA!" Wakamatsu menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di hidung Aomine. Alisnya berkerut,

" Hei. Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Lagian kenapa kau seenak itu manggil nama kecil miliknya padahal kau baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, hah?!"

" APA KAU BILANG, AOMINE SIALAN?!"

Kembali, pertengkaran heboh nan konyol dari Wakamatsu vs Aomine. Raiga tertawa geli. Dan Imayoshi yang tak sengaja melihat cara tertawa Raiga yang terkesan—_elegan_, nyengir ala rubah.

" Dulu sekolah dimana, Raiga-_kun_?"

" Ah. _New York Man's Academy_. Aku sekolah secara akademik disana sejak kelas satu. Yah.. sistem kurikulum disana memang lain dari yang lain—yaitu 14 tahun. Tapi aku tak mau berlama-lama sekolah disana karena aku tak ingin berpisah dengan saudaraku lagi."

" Ah, Taiga-_kun_, ya?"

" Hmm.."

Oh, Imayoshi akan menulis sederet rencana yang sudah terpetakan di otaknya disela kegiatan les nanti.

…

Setiap sepulang sekolah, Raiga diam-diam mengikuti Aomine yang ngeluyur ke _basket court_ untuk bertemu Taiga dan mengajaknya _one-on-one_ di tengah kebosanannya saat disodorkan menu latihan yang dianggapnya menyusahkan.

Raiga mengatupkan rahangnya ketika melihat saudara kembarnya tertawa bersama Aomine. Entah hal apa yang merasuki dirinya, yang jelas, orang yang menjadi obsesinya kini berdekatan dengan orang lain dan itu sangat tidak disukai olehnya.

Dia tidak ingin melihat keceriaan di wajah Taiga. Setidaknya, dia bisa tersenyum dan tertawa hanya untuknya, bukan diumbar ke orang lain. Apalagi pada rival terbesar adiknya.

… dan yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu adalah : menjadikan Taiga sebagai miliknya. Seutuhnya. Tanpa tangan-tangan yang berani menjamah adik kembarnya.

Tangannya terkepal keras. Obsesi berubah menjadi ambisi. Dan dia berbalik dari _court_ tersebut dengan tatapan yang penuh akan sejuta kode.

" Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, Taiga."

**=O0O0O=**

Tubuh besar itu terdorong hingga menghantam dinding kamar. Kilat kemarahan muncul di wajahnya,

" _WHAT A FUCK YOU DOING_, RAIGA?!"

" .. 'apa' kau bilang? Kau masih bisa bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan' setelah kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan? Konyol, Taiga."

" EMANGNYA APA YANG KULAKUKAN HINGGA MEMBUATMU MARAH, HAH?!"

" Aku melihatmu di _court_ bersama dia."

" Di _court_? Aomine? _HECK_, DIA ADALAH TEMAN BERMAIN BASKETKU. KENAPA KAU YANG RIBUT?!"

" Aku melihatmu tertawa bersamanya,"

" LALU KENAPA?! KAU TAK SUKA?!"

" _Absolutely_. Aku benci ketika kau tertawa bersama orang lain,"

" KAU YANG KONYOL, RAIGA! "

" Aku tak konyol, Taiga. Aku memang membenci kau yang bisa tertawa ceria bersama musuh besarmu seakan tak ada kejadian apapun di kemarin hari,"

" MEMANG KAU SIAPA?! KAU HANYA SEBATAS SAUDARAKU DAN KAU SUDAH CEMBURU SEPERTI GADIS BODOH—"

—_**BHUUG!**_

Wajah itu memar karena dihantam kepalan tangan yang keras dari Raiga. Wajahnya terlihat amat menyeramkan untuk dilihat. Bahkan Taiga terpana sesaat tatkala melihat raut wajah penuh kebencian disana. Tapi kekesalannya sudah membumbung tinggi, dan dia berniat membalas, tapi—

—_**DUAGH!**_

Tendangan yang amat keras mendarat di perut Taiga duluan. Hingga _Ace_ andalan Seirin itu jatuh sembari memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit,

Dagu si pemilik lompatan super ini diangkat paksa, hingga kedua crimson itu saling bertatapan. Seringaian tercetak di wajah Raiga,

" _Well_.. aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah berkata kasar dan melanggar perintah kakakmu," Dia mengeluarkan _collar_ dan _cutter_ dari saku celananya.

" NGGAK! IH, LEPAS!"

Sekuat apapun dia melawan, tenaga Raiga jauh lebih besar darinya. Hingga entah bagaimana dia ada di kasur—dengan _collar_ yang terpasang di leher dan tubuh yang terekspos jelas disana. Raiga terkekeh—dengan nada yang terdengar seperti seorang psikopat,

" _Naa_.. Taiga-_chan_. Mari kita bersenang-senang melebihi kesenangan yang kau lakukan bersama lelaki kurang ajar itu,"

Mulut liar itu menempel di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Taiga, mengecupnya sekilas dan menggigitnya tanpa ampun. Taiga mengerang,

" Ahhn—_F-FUCK YOU_! Ahh..!"

Raiga menjambak rambut milik adiknya—lalu menariknya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Suara kecupan terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan itu bersamaan hisapan dan dorongan lidah yang mendominasi di langit-langit mulut merah muda sang adik.

" Mnn.. Ahh—MMMHHH!"

Masih merasa kurang, dia menindih tubuh Taiga diatas kasur dan semakin menambah kekuatan dalam ciuman panasnya hingga Taiga merasa dia bakal mati kehabisan oksigen jika dia tak segera mendorong tubuh itu dari atasnya.

" Haah.. huffh.." benang saliva tipis mengaliri sudut bibirnya. Raiga menjilat bibirnya. Betapa dia menikmati setiap detik cumbuannya itu. Bibir Taiga mengilat karena saliva tadi. Warna bibirnya pink tipis hingga mampu membuat siapapun tergoda untuk mencicipinya. Lalu Raiga membayangkan bagaimana bibir itu mengulum _adik kecil_nya yang menegang, atau menghisap cairan putih di dalamnya. Ah, semua orang akan merasa iri dengannya. Termasuk si bangsat Aomine.

Dan Alex tentunya, jika dia berada disini sekarang.

Hoho. Tapi tak semudah itu dia memberikan Taiga-nya pada yang lain. Bukannya tak mudah tapi, jangan harap. Dia sudah kecanduan di awal dan seterusnya akan seperti itu.

Kemudian Raiga menggunakan cutter yang tadi dikeluarkannya untuk menggores pipi Taiga. Segaris darah dan desisan yang menahan rasa sakit keluar begitu saja. Raiga pun menjilat darah di pipinya dengan gerakan sensual.

" Si bangsat itu pasti iri melihat apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. Iya kan, Taiga-_chan_?"

" Sh.. Shialan—SIALAN KAU, BANGSAT!"

" Yang bangsat itu adalah semua orang, Sayang. Hanya aku—kakakmu, yang masih ada dan menerimamu apa adanya. Kau harusnya bersyukur dan mematuhi apa yang kakakmu katakan,"

" KAU YANG BANGSAT, SIALAN! KAU BUKAN SAUDARAKU!"

" Kau saudaraku. Dan aku mencintaimu,"

Mulut Taiga terbuka lebar. Matanya membelalak saking tak percayanya dia akan _statement_ konyol barusan. Cinta? _Incest_-kah? Emangnya segila apa si Raiga ini, hah?!

" R-Raiga.. K-Kau.. "

" Kau tak percaya, kan? Memang. Aku sendiri sempat tak percaya dengan semua ini. Bagaimana cara kau tertawa, tersenyum, lalu ketulusan dan kebaikanmu yang menerimaku setibanya aku di Negara ini—aku sangat menyukainya."

" _Well_, aku mencintaimu, Kagami Taiga. Sangat mencintaimu hingga pikiranku hanya penuh karenamu, dan semua tindakan _abnormal_ ini kulakukan hanya untukmu."

Sudah cukup.

" Aku tak bisa berhenti,"

Hentikan.

" Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku. Mau itu Kuroko, Himuro, atau Aomine sekalipun. Sekali mereka menyentuhmu maka akan kuhancurkan mereka semua,"

" DIAAM!"

Raiga terpana melihat lelehan air bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Taiga.

" Kubilang diam.. sialan.."

" Ah?"

" Kau boleh menghancurkanku, tapi JANGAN SENTUH TEMAN-TEMANKU!"

" Pengecualian untuk Aomine. Dia adalah rivalmu,"

" DIA TEMANKU JUGA!"

" Tidak, Sayang. Dia berbeda. Dia yang pernah menghancurkan kau sampai kaki dan tubuhmu merasakan sakit tiada tara, takkan pernah kuampuni. Sampai dia bisa merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu,"

" TAPI BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA, SIALAN!"

" DAN DIA JUGA MENCINTAIMU, KAU TAHU!"

Jantung Taiga berdetak cepat. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Aomine..? Aomine yang lebih sering melontarkan kata '_basket_', '_songong_', dan beberapa kata _absurd_ itu..

" Ao.. mine.. " bibirnya bergetar. Air matanya mulai mengalir kembali. Mendengarnya membuat Taiga sangat bahagia.

—_**BHUUG!**_

Pipi itu kembali merasakan nyeri dan panas yang menyengat. Pukulan Raiga memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Taiga dengan wajahnya yang babak belur menatap nyalang orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan nyalang yang tak biasa.

" Dia cerita padaku seminggu yang lalu. Saat latihan. Dia bertanya soal benda yang kau suka karena dia berniat menjadikannya hadiah untukmu. Dan dia bilang kalau besok dia akan mengajakmu bermain di _court_—kau tahu apa artinya? DIA AKAN MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU! DIA BERNIAT MEREBUTMU DARI SISIKU! AKU AKAN MENGHABISINYA JIKA DIA BERNIAT MENYENTUHMU—KAGAMI TAIGA!"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

" … Kenapa kau masih menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa pula kau tak bicara sepatah kata pun? Kau bisu?"

" _I hate you. So much_."

Raiga menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya," _And I love you. So much_,"

Raiga membuka resleting celana _jeans_-nya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Begitu pula yang terjadi dengan celana boxernya. Seakan tak peduli dan tak butuh keduanya. Mata _crimson_ itu membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah sangat,

" Kau suka kan, Adikku yang manis?"

" _YOU ARE MAD_!"

" Tapi kau menginginkan _ini_ ada di dalam tubuhmu kan? HAH?! JAWAB AKU, BANGSAT!"

Sungguh _frontal_ dan _kotor_.

" AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU, KAGAMI RAIGA. TAPI AKU SAYANG KAU KARENA KAU.."

" APA?!"

" KARENA KAU SAUDARAKU! AKU BARU TAHU SETELAH KAU PULANG KESINI DAN.. DAN.. AYAH BARU CERITA SOAL SAUDARA KEMBARKU YANG SEKOLAH DI NEW YORK." Taiga terisak. Dan Raiga terpana," Aku juga sayang dan cinta padamu. Tapi hanya perasaan sebagai seorang adik pada kakaknya.."

Raiga yang luluh hatinya kini memeluk Taiga dengan erat. Diciumnya puncak kepala Taiga dngan khidmat. Pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut," Tapi aku mencintaimu, Taiga. Bukan sebagai kakak. Aku mencintaimu sebagai pria yang menyayangimu dan melindungimu,"

Taiga menepis tangan Raiga yang berniat menghapus air matanya. Sudah cukup.

" _Hiks_.. aku tak suka.. dicintai seperti ini.. _hiks_.."

" Aku sayang kamu, Taiga."

" … Tapi hukuman tetap berjalan." Taiga mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

" Eh—AHHH!" tubuh itu dibalik hingga wajah Taiga tenggelam dalam bantal empuk miliknya. Wajah Raiga melemah, tapi tindakannya itu tak sesuai dengan apa yang dideskripsikan raut mukanya.

Satu jari, masuk. Dan Taiga mengerang keras. Ditarik dan didorongnya jari tersebut hingga keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat.

Sempit. Lalu disusul dua jari. Remasan kuat dan raungan yang memilukan keluar bagai lolongan hampa—tapi membuat Taiga merasa ada _spot_ yang membuatnya terlena sesaat. Ya, sesaat saja. Dan dia berharap lebih.

" Ahh.. kau masih polos ya, Taiga. Syukurlah.. kupikir kamu sudah dimakan duluan oleh begundal-begundal diluar sana. Rupanya tidak,"

Raiga duduk di tepi tempat tidur berukuran single dengan serta-merta menarik tali collar Taiga agar bisa dipangku olehnya. Wajah garang itu memerah. Dua benang saliva, air mata, dan keringat meluncur bebas dari wajahnya. Dia mengaitkan kakinya ke punggung sang kakak, membiarkan penisnya menancap tepat di lubangnya.

Dia pasrah dan merelakan segalanya. _Toh_ mau dihentikan pun, dia sudah terlanjur kotor.

" Ah.. _good boy_."

Taiga mendesah pelan, dan membuat tali pengekang lehernya ditarik kembali oleh Raiga.

" Mendesahlah sekeras mungkin hingga semua tahu kau itu milik siapa, Taiga."

" Nnh.. arghh.. kkhhhh—aahh…" Taiga haus sentuhan. Dia butuh lebih.

Dia menginginkan pria ini—saudaranya sendiri.

" Akh.. bagus.. Taiga. Sekarang, sebut namaku."

" AAANNHHH! Aaahh—R-Raigaa! Ohh!"

" Lampiaskan segala hal pada tubuhku jika kau ingin."

Bagai anak anjing, Taiga mengarahkan kepalanya ke perpotongan bahu dan leher Raiga. Menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap darah yang keluar bukanlah perkara sulit baginya. Kukunya menembus kulit punggung Raiga hingga merah karena titik-titik kecil kristal crimson itu bermunculan. Raiga meringis sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan,

" Kamu selalu patuh atas semua yang kuperintahkan padamu. Aku cinta padamu,"

Raiga menjulurkan lidahnya. Otot kenyal itu menempel di bagian bawah leher, lalu membawanya hingga menelusuri garis lekuk leher dan rahang keras milik Taiga. Jejak saliva pun tersisa disana.

" Aaaahhh.. hnggg! Unnhh.."

Alis bercabang Taiga berkerut. _Sweet spot_-nya berhasil ditemukan walau hanya sedikit dia menggerakkan dirinya dibawah kendali Raiga. Dia tahu bahwa salah bergerak saja, bisa-bisa Raiga akan membelahnya menjadi dua.

" Ah.. aku akan klimaks, Taiga—bersiap—AAAKKHH!"

" RAIGAAAA!"

…. Lalu semuanya memutih. Kedua tubuh itu terhempas di atas kasur. Otak Taiga sudah blank—tak sanggup berpikir maupun bicara apa-apa lagi. Begitu pula kondisi Raiga. Peluh cukup mendominasi wajahnya walau dia tak bergerak sebanyak yang Taiga lakukan.

Raiga yang masih memiliki kesadaran pun menarik selimut di bawah kakinya. Dipeluknya sang adik hingga kepala itu menempel di dada bidangnya. Memberikan ruang untuk Kagami agar merasa dilindungi,

" Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Taiga." Dikecupnya kembali puncak kepala itu hingga terlelap. Lalu dia menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi kepalanya. Iris crimson itu melihat cahaya bulan yang nekat menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar. Lalu meredup seiring dentingan jarum jam disana.

**=O0O0O=**

" Ukkh.. Raiga. Umm.. ini—"

Raiga dengan celemek hitam yang biasa dipakai Kagami tersenyum penuh arti," Makanlah! Itu tumis brokoli dan selada udang untuk sarapan pagi. Makanan itu bagus untuk tubuhmu karena mengandung vitamin dan berbagai jenis omega."

" Umm.. _yeah_. Thanks."

Raiga menoleh ke arah Taiga yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Taiga termasuk golongan karnivora, persis harimau, yang kerjaannya serobot lauk pauk berjenis daging. Sayur? _No way_. Dia takkan mau menyentuh masakan dengan bahan berwarna hijau yang menyehatkan itu—itu yang dia tahu dari anggota tim Seirin yang mengenal sosok Kagami Taiga.

Dia sangat aneh dan berbeda. Tapi kalau dilihat dari ukuran nasi segunung itu—rasanya tak masalah.

Awalnya, dia pikir tak ada masalah berarti. Tapi sebenarnya..

**=O0O0O=**

Aomine tengah mengecek folder _email_nya tatkala Raiga menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

" Yo."

" Oh, Raiga."

" Gak latihan?"

" Aku email Taiga. Tapi tak dibalas. Biasanya sih bales terus."

" Heeh?"

" Oh ya. Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi hari ini?"

" Sekolah, kan? Dia pakai seragam sekolah dan pergi melewati rute ke arah Seirin seperti biasanya."

" Masa' sih?"

" Ya iya lah. Ah, barangkali _handphone_nya tertinggal hingga dia tak bisa membalasa _email_-mu,"

" Emang ya? Hum.. baiklah. Ah, Raiga—sampaikan salamku pada adikmu ya!"

Dan Aomine pergi dari hadapan Raiga. Pria duplikat Taiga ini melambai sambil tersenyum. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya kemudian.

" Sampaikan salammu ketika kau mati nanti, bajingan."

**=O0O0O=**

—_BZZZT_

" Dai-chan! Ada email masuk!"

" Geez.. Satsuki, kau berisik sekali—HEI! NGAPAIN KAU PEGANG-PEGANG HAPEKU?!" ponsel flip berwarna biru tua dirampas dari tangan Momoi. Bibirnya mengerucut,

" Ih! Aku Cuma pengen liat _file_ di kartu memorimu aja kok!"

" Ini benda privasi, bodoh. Gak bisa sembarang orang yang boleh nyentuh hapeku."

" BUUH—DAI-_CHAN_ PELIT!"

Aomine mengecek _email_ masuk. Nama email yang tertera melebarkan kedua matanya.

…

**To :** Aho  
**From :** Baka  
**Subject :** Yo.

_Maaf gak bisa bales emailmu. Aku lagi gak enak badan dan hapeku low-batt. Harus di-charge dulu_. _Emang ada apa?_

…

Si _Baka_ sakit..

Sakit apaan emangnya?

…

Aomine meraih tasnya, lalu bersiap meninggalkan gym. Momoi yang menyadarinya langsung berteriak,

" DAI-_CHAAAAAANNN_! MAU KEMANA KAMU?!"

" Err.. mau pulang dulu. Perutku agak keram jadi gak bisa latihan. Daah!"

" DAI-_CHAAAN_! AWAS AJA KALAU BOHONG YA!"

…

Setelah lima belas menit dia habiskan di perjalanan menuju apartemen Kagami, akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu. Ragu-ragu dia menekan bel disana,

—_TING TONG_!

" Ya.. tunggu—Eh? Aomine?"

Aomine menghela nafas. Wajah kaget Kagami yang muncul di celah pintu membuatnya sedikit lega.

" Kamu gak sakit apa-apa kan?"

" Emm.. kram di perut. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

" Aku masuk ya?"

Kagami memasang wajah agak takut," … Masuk?"

" Iya lah. Bisa dipiting Satsuki mah kalau dia tahu aku ngeluyur kesini."

Pemuda dengan surai merah itu memasang seulas senyum terpaksa. Lalu menarik pintu hingga Aomine masuk ke dalam.

—_BLAM_

Dan mereka kini duduk di sofa dengan perasaan yang saling berkecamuk. Aomine merasa sedikit gugup karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Kagami. Lalu Kagami yang juga merasa sedikit gugup karena cepat atau lambat—Aomine akan mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Kagami—terlebih di _timing_ seperti ini. Dimana jarum jam berdetak pelan ditengah kesunyian ruangan tersebut.

" _W-Well_.. aku—"

" M-Mau minum dulu?" terlambat. Kagami memotong pembicaraannya. Aomine menggeleng.

" Nggak. _Thanks_,"

**[[… **_**Andai waktu berhenti berputar**_**..]]**

" Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kaga—Ehm, Taiga." Aomine menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.

_**DEG**_

Inikah yang dinamakan acara "Menyatakan rasa suka" itu? Yang selalu membuat hati para gadis berbunga-bunga?

" … Apa?" _—Aku menanti_,

" … Aku—" _—Aku masih menanti_,

Aomine berniat melanjutkannya kembali, tapi dia menggeleng kepalanya," .. Ah—maaf. Nggak ada apa-apa kok,"

—_Aku berhenti untuk menanti_.

Kagami menarik kedua sisi bibirnya sekuat mungkin—dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dia sudah terlalu banyak untuk berharap lebih dari Aomine. Hatinya serasa hancur—entah karena sifat Aomine yang terlalu pengecut atau Aomine yang pada kenyataannya—tak benar-benar menyukainya.

Ya sudahlah, dia terlalu banyak berharap dan inilah jawabannya. Pun dia sudah tahu resiko yang satu ini.

" Heh, Dasar _Aho_. Kupikir kau mau ngomong apaan—bikin tegang aja," Dia hanya bisa mengatai demikian, lalu berdiri di tempatnya," _Yosh_. Karena kau disini, aku akan membuatkan _teriyaki_ untuk makan siang kita berdua,"

—_GREP_

Aomine meraih lengan Kagami, menahannya untuk pergi. Kagami menatapnya heran,

" Kenapa sih—"

Tubuhnya ditarik—hingga bisa terasa bahwa dia kini menabrak dada bidang Aomine.

Ah, wajah Kagami memerah. Detak jantung si surai biru terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sialan, umpat Kagami.

" Tunggu dulu," suara _husky_ itu terdengar memohon. Kagami mendongak ke atas.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian—dia menahan nafasnya sesaat.

Bibir itu singgah di bibir milik Kagami. Kedua iris biru gelap itu tertutup rapat, menikmati setiap detik yang—entah kenapa—terasa lambat. Ketika Kagami merasa dirinya yang terlalu meleleh dan larut dalam aksi si surai biru, dia menekan kepala si surai biru agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Kecupan lama berubah menjadi lumatan. Belum puas dengan rasa Strawberry di bibir itu, dia melanjutkannya dengan lebih agresif—membuat lidahnya menerobos masuk dan mendorong lidah milik teritorial di dalamnya. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos hitam yang dipakai Kagami saat itu, bergerak lincah hingga menggapai _nipple_ merah muda dan memuntirnya. Tangan yang bebas bergerak turun menuju celana panjang seragam Seirin berwarna hitam, menelusupkan kelima jari sekaligus dan meremas bagian belakangnya seolah sudah biasa melakukan hal itu.

" Ahh.. hngg—haah.. "

Aomine menghentikan aksinya, dan menatap intens kedua _crimson_ cantik itu," Maaf, aku tak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya. Aku terlalu pengecut,"

Kagami menggeleng. Senyum dan air mata bahagia tak kuasa ditahannya," kau bodoh banget, sialan. Aku kira kau tak menyukaiku, dasar _AHO_!". Aomine melebarkan cengiran khasnya,

" Diam kau, _baka_."

Kagami terkekeh pelan," Aku kaget, sialan. Caramu dalam menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain itu mesum banget. Yah.. susah sih, orang mesum taraf akut sepertimu memang sudah dipastikan bakal melakukannya,"

_Ace_ dari Touou ini menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya," Tapi kau suka dengan orang mesum sepertiku, kan? Caraku dalam menyatakan perasaan gak _mainstream_ seperti yang lain—terutama kalau mengutarakannya padamu,"

Kagami mendudukkan kedua lututnya hingga mengapit paha Aomine. Kedua lengan itu melingkari leher yang lebih muda. Wajahnya kini memerah matang dengan pancaran mata yang terkesan _seduktif_," Entah kenapa aku jadi begini di hadapanmu. Aku mencintaimu, _Aho_. "

" _See_? Kau sendiri lebih mesum, _Baka_. Aku juga mencintaimu," kemudian mereka kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, tenggelam dalam setiap sensasi yang mengalir dan bersifat memabukkan.

[[… _**Ketika kata-kata cinta membuatku bahagia**_..]]

**=O0O0O=**

Ketika Taiga menganggap bahwa yang dilakukannya bersama Aomine Daiki di apartemennya tadi adalah '_ungkapan pernyataan cinta_', maka yang dia lakukan berakibat fatal untuknya di lain waktu. Dia yang benar-benar 'lupa' bagaimana Raiga menghancurkannya setiap kali dia cemburu—atau dia yang terlalu bodoh dan memilih agar 'melupakan' sosok 'Raiga' sejenak dengan cinta yang Aomine suguhkan untuknya.

Sungguh. Demi apapun, Taiga akan menyesali perbuatan itu disaat dia disakiti oleh Raiga.

Raiga pulang seperti biasanya, sekitar jam 7 malam. Pun Kagami yang senantiasa menunggu sang kakak dengan menonton siaran NBA di channel televisi di ruang tamu. Kemudian dia menoleh, " Yo."

" Yo, Taiga." Raiga mengambil bagian tepat di sebelah Taiga. Pemuda dengan tindikan di sebelah kiri ini menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat lain—menunjukkan betapa besarnya rasa lelah yang membebani tubuhnya. Diam-diam Taiga meliriknya.

" Habis ngapain sih? Kelihatannya capek banget."

Raiga mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya," Sebelum latihan basket, aku disuruh melakukan tugas dari kepala sekolah. Dan itu banyak sekali.."

" Tugas apa? Dan banyak yang dimaksud itu 'banyak' yang bagaimana?"

" Mengerjakan dan meng_upload_ absensi bulanan Akademi. Kepala sekolah nampaknya terlalu mempercayakan sepenuhnya tugas itu padaku karena Wakilnya tak sanggup mengerjakan semuanya sendiri,"

" Baru masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu dan semuanya sudah mempercayakan segalanya padamu. Kau hebat, Kak."

Raiga mendengus," _Yeah_.. sampai soal 'larangan untuk ditindik'—kau tahu? Aku dibebaskan dari aturan itu karena sikap dan kelakuanku yang baik. Bahkan aku didaftarkan untuk mendapat beasiswa sampai kuliah dan mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi asisten _Headmaster—_hampir setara dengan pangkat _Vice-Headmaster_. Dan lucunya, aku menjadi pusat perhatian semua gadis di sekolah. Aku terlalu beruntung, ya?"

Taiga memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk hingga wajah di bagian bawah tertutup pahanya. Matanya menerawang ," Sangat."

" Ngomong-ngomong, Taiga. Kau tadi sekolah, kan?"

Taiga membelalakkan matanya. Ludah tawar diteguknya dengan paksa,

" Sekolah. Tapi hanya sebentar karena perutku kram,"

" Hah?!"

" _God_.. tak perlu sampai berteriak gitu, Kak. Aku dipulangkan karena UKS di sekolahku sedang direnovasi—jadi aku hanya diberi surat keterangan untuk berobat ke klinik terdekat,"

" Apa sekarang masih sakit?" Taiga menggeleng pelan.

" Nggak. Aku minum obat peredam nyeri di kotak P3K. Dan sekarang sudah baikan,"

" Kenapa kamu gak menghubungi kakak?"

" Ya enggak lah. Kakak kan lagi sekolah juga—" Raiga menarik baju Taiga semena-mena hingga wajahnya berada tepat beberapa senti di depan wajahnya. Taiga meneguk ludahnya—_lagi_,

" PEMBOHONG."

" A-Apa-apaan sih?! Aku bohong apaan, emang?!"

Raiga mendengus," Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk kau bohongi, hah?". Taiga mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

" Kagami Taiga. Aku tahu kalau kau itu tak sakit. Kau hanya berbohong agar kau bisa bersenang-senang semaumu kan?!"

" Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Memangnya tahu darimana kalau aku bersenang-senang, hah?!"

Raiga menunjuk sebuah benda di sudut langit-langit ruangan. Warnanya hitam dan abu-abu metalik. Cahaya merah berkedip-kedip disana. Dan Taiga tercengang.

Kamera CCTV. Ukuran mini. Di sudut langit-langit ruangan.

Berarti.. saat Aomine dan dia tengah berduaan—_kamera itu_..

" Sudah sadar, kan? _Yeah_. Aku yang memasang kamera itu—untuk memantau apakah kau sedang bersama orang lain ketika aku tak berada di rumah, bangsat!"

" A-Aku.. Raiga, dengar dulu—"

" _Shut your fuck up_. Aku tahu Aomine datang kesini lewat layar laptopku yang menayangkan CCTV itu. DAN KAU MELAKUKAN SEKS DENGANNYA SEOLAH-OLAH DIRIMU HANYA DICIPTAKAN UNTUK MEMUASKAN ORANG LAIN."

" T-Tapi.. Raiga, i-itu.."

" Akan kubuat kau jera karena telah melanggar satu aturan dariku," kemudian Raiga bangkit—serta-merta menyeret lengan Taiga dengan tenaga besar. Taiga yang meringis sakit tahu bahwa nantinya genggaman itu akan membekas di kulitnya.

Dia tak bisa melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman itu. Matanya terlalu dipusatkan pada punggung lebar Raiga—yang bahkan melebihi lebar punggungnya sendiri.

Taiga dihempaskan ke tempat tidur. Pintu ditutup rapat dan dikunci dari dalam. Pakaian yang sedang Taiga kenakan dibuka paksa—bahkan terdengar bunyi sobekan ditengah askinya—dan dilemparkan ke sembarang arah. _Blazer_ yang tadi dia pakai dilepas untuk kemudian digunakan sebagai pengikat kedua kaki Taiga. Kedua tangan _Ace_ Seirin ini diikat diatas kepalanya dengan dasi—yang otomatis membuat dirinya meronta untuk minta dilepas dan berulang kali memohon maaf padanya.

Sayang, kini Raiga terlalu tuli untuk mendengar rontaan Taiga.

" Kau mau minta maaf seribu kali pun –kau pasti akan melakukannya lagi. Kata maaf yang kau gunakan hanyalah sebagai tameng untuk menunda hal 'ini', kan? Jangan sok naïf, Taiga. Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti yang kau kira,"

" … Khh… Aku.. minta maaf—"

Raiga menorehkan ujung _cutter_ yang berkilat diterpa sinar rembulan itu di dada bidang Taiga hingga pemuda itu berteriak sekerasnya. Segaris darah kini mengalir dari sana. Raiga menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menjilat darah itu. Taiga merasa ada sensasi lain ketika luka goresannya dijilat dan dihisap kuat-kuat oleh Raiga. Lelehan bening menuruni wajahnya yang memerah. Dia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sakit. Dan rasa kenikmatan.

Dua hal yang berlawanan ini menjadi pemberian Kagami Raiga untuk Kagami Taiga sebagai bentuk rasa 'cinta' yang teramat besar untuknya. Dia tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti adiknya akan menjadi pribadi yang _masochist_—atau apapun itu—tapi dia tak peduli. Dia menginginkan Taiga untuk selalu berada disisinya lewat tindakan abnormal seperti ini.

" _Aku terlalu menginginkanmu.._"

Raiga melepas dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Taiga, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher. Dia ingin memberikan tanda lagi—untuk menunjukkan kepada semua orang atas status kepemilikan Kagami Taiga.

" _Aku terlalu kecanduan dengan cintamu.. tubuhmu.. dan segala hal yang kau miliki, _"

Giginya yang—ternyata—memiiki taring menyentuh kulit putih Taiga untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebelum melakukan hal itu, dia berbisik tepat di telinga Taiga.

" _Aku mencintaimu.._"

_**[[… Ketika kata-kata cinta menjadi pembunuh bagiku..]]**_

" AAAKKHHHHH!"

Kejadian selanjutnya? Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

**=O0O0O=**

Ketika Raiga berhasil mengendalikan diri, maka saat itulah suaranya kembali melembut.

" Taiga. Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Dengan suara bergetar dan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, Taiga berujar," ..Ya. Aku.. mencintaimu.."

Raiga tersenyum—dan mengambil selimut berwarna putih yang teronggok di bawah ranjang dekat tempatnya duduk. Dia merentangkan selimut itu dan menjadikannya tudung untuk dirinya dan Taiga. Sebuah cincin perak dengan batu permata berwarna merah dikeluarkannya dari kotak yang ada di atas laci sebelah ranjang.

Dia menatap Taiga dengan wajah sumringah. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar. Kedua manik _crimson_ yang terlihat kuat itu kini sayu. Bahkan warna hitam hampir mendominasi warna merah pekat itu. Bibirnya yang penuh akan lebam terbuka sedikit.

" Bersediakah kau, Kagami Taiga—untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, dalam suka dan duka—dan sehidup semati ?"

" … Aku bersedia.." —_terdengar hampa dan kosong_.

" Sampai maut memisahkan kita—ah, tidak. Aku takkan berpisah darimu. Kau hidup, aku juga hidup. Kau mati, aku juga mati. Aku ingin kita bahagia bersama, untuk selamanya. " cincin itu kini dipasangkan di jari manis Taiga.

" …"

" Ah—betapa beruntungnya aku mencintai orang sepertimu, Taiga. Aku sangat bahagia!" dia memeluk Taiga dengan erat. Dan dikecupnya dahi serta bibirnya dengan lembut. Taiga masih dengan ekspresi datarnya—tak bereaksi atas apapun yang dilakukan Raiga padanya.

' _Selamat tinggal.. Daiki.. aku tetap mencintaimu dari tempatku berada..'_

**=O0O0O=**

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana definisi kehidupan cinta seorang ambisius dengan seseorang yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dari mayat hidup, tanyakan saja pada Kagami Raiga.

**=O0O0O=**

.

.

.

.

_**[[ … Ketika cinta yang kumiliki telah tiada..]]**_

.

.

.

.

_**-Fin-**_

**A/N :** YOHO! Saya Denisaomine8~! Salah satu penghuni ini yang numpang nemplokkin karyanya disini~! /_hening_

Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf karena fic ini nggak bisa _angst_ sesuai harapan—abisnya.. saya yang lagi usaha nyari _feel_ buat bikin angsa—malah berakhir menyedihkan dengan menyetel lagu koplak macam'_**KiTaKoRe**_'nya akang **Izuki Shun** dengan volume yang—_harusnya_—bikin earphonenya meledak. /lebay

Terimakasih sudah membaca karya saya! Silahkan lempar review anda kesini dan lempar flame ke tempat sampah~!


End file.
